


A Radio Show Host

by Emptynarration



Series: Radio Host [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Missing Persons, Non-Consensual Body Modification, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The microphone mask, unable to be taken off. Headphones screwed to his head. And the rig itself controls his movements, screwed into his fingers and arms. And if he tries to do what he wants, a shock curses through his body from a collar around his neck.Forced to sit where he is, say what he is supposed to be saying.Everything is controlled. What he hears, what he speaks, what he does.(Fic Inspired by my Art, see link in notes)





	A Radio Show Host

**Author's Note:**

> ( Fic Inspired by my Art here: https://voiceintheradio.tumblr.com/post/169359099571/a-radio-show-host-it-is-host-but-fused-with )

Host had been missing for a long time.

 _Missing_ might be the wrong word, though. The egos were more or less aware of where he was, and his radio show still played each night, and they could listen to it if they oh so pleased.

But there were suspicions creeping in when the _Jims_ went “missing” as well. Truly, all they did was move somewhere and work for someone else, and thus they weren’t home in the manor at all anymore, and no one ever saw them anymore.  
But, everyone just thought they were happy where they were. Just like the Host. They still got to see newscasts from them -just without any of the Jims actually in the footage.

It was strange. And not, in any sort of circumstance, good.

 _Dark_ , of all people, went missing as well.

And everyone knew, that Dark would _never_ leave the manor behind just like that. Not without anyone else knowing, not without telling anyone where he was going and what they were going to do.  
So of course, Wilford was the one to decide to go wherever the four of them were being held, and see what the fuck was truly going on. 

There _must_ be something fishy going on, after all.

And, they were right.

They found out where their friends were being held, thanks to the Googles’ help. They had had a hard time tracing back where Host’s show was actually broadcasted from, but they had managed.

It’s been a few weeks since Dark’s been taken.  
Months since the Jims.  
Over a year, maybe even two, since the Host had gone.

Wilford, of course, focused on finding Dark first. Google went with him, and the two arguably strongest of the bunch were off, coursing through the huge facility.  
Bim took Oliver and Google Red with him, as well as Edgar. They were most often in the studio together with Wilford and the Jims, and the Googles were -no matter which extension- still the physically strongest of them.  
Which left Edward with Google Green, the two of them alone, to go find the Host.

The Googles all kept in touch with each other, mapping out where they went as they did and sharing where they were and what they had found with one another. There weren’t many people around where they were going, though they spotted cameras in ever corner. The Googles took care not to be filmed by them.

It took some time, until they all found themselves roughly in the same hallways, with doors lining the walls. They were each labeled, and the ones which weren’t revealed they were empty.  
Each door seemed to lead to a small room, which was connected to a bigger room. The smaller first room seemed like it was an observation room, just to look at what might be put in the next room. There were cameras in each set of rooms, as well as a lot of monitors and such in the small observation rooms.

The rooms labeled were sealed with electronic locks.  
The labels stated that there were “Subjects” inside, most only given a number, some with a combination of words.

It was Wilford who found the label “Subject_002847_Darkiplier_19/83″ first, and Google was quick to send the information to the other three units. With the information that the Jims, and Host, must be locked inside a room somewhere as well, the two little groups were quick to try and find them.

Edward didn’t pay any attention to Green when Google sent him more information about _what they found_ , when he had found the Host’s door. Instead of letting Green talk, he just demanded the door to be opened.  
Green obeyed, and once the lock was overwritten, Edward stormed inside.

His breath got caught in his throat as he saw, through the glass into the other room.

The Host was leaning heavily on his arms, resting on a table. There was... some _contraption_ around his head, some headphones and some- some sort of _mask_ covering his mouth. It looked sort of like a... a _microphone?_ There was a “On Air” sign on it covering his nose, glowing red.  
The bandages around his eyes were _disgusting_. They were crusted with old blood and completely _drenched_ in it, clearly never having been changed _once_ since he got here.

But what shocked Edward even more was what _thing_ seemed to be _screwed into him_.

A metal contraption was holding the Host on the chair he was sitting on, reaching over his body and going along his arms. Metal bands were around his arms, keeping clear of the elbows, around his wrists and each finger. It looked like he was just a puppet, to be moved and manipulated however the- the _machine_ wanted him to.  
A metal band sat tightly around his neck, constant bruises beneath it. Edward could see the blood that had soaked into Host’s clothes from where the bands had been... _attached_ to his flesh.

The Host looked _weak_. Barely fitting into his clothes, fingers looking like skin stretched across bones almost. It was terrifying for Edward to see.

Green had to hold him back from storming into the room, having received information from Google and Red about what they had found. Trying to get them out of this contraption would harm them, and sound alarms, which they were desperately trying to avoid.  
Edward was struggling to just sit and _watch_ , though, as the four Googles tried to work out how to get them out of this -whatever it was. It looked _terrible,_ and Edward didn’t want to know how the Jims and Dark must look like.

But knowing Host had been like this for _over a year_.... it hurt. It really hurt, and it worried Edward immensely. How much had Host had to endure here? What all had been done to him? Was he even still himself?

When the Googles finally had a plan, they were allowed to get into the room. The alarms would go off as soon as they’d start tampering with the machines, so they all had to work quick.   
Getting ready to help Green get this machine off of Host, Edward took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. It’d be okay. They’d get them all out of here and back safely to the manor.

The Go-sign was pretty much the alarms going off, loud sirens blaring through the halls, and reds lights flashing in the observation rooms.  
Green and Edward tried to take the bands off as quickly as possible, Edward soon leaving the task to Green as he went and carefully pulled the headphones off, before feeling around for the mask. Host barely even _moved_ as they did all this, and Edward would guess he was barely coherent. Being this close, he had quickly seen the band around his neck was rather a collar, and blood running from beneath it making him think something was stuck inside of his neck. They’d have to be extremely careful with that.

Green was working on the collar soon, as Edward still struggled with the mask. It had bitten into Host’s flesh, and was attached to the machine that was attached to the chair, and he didn’t want to hurt Host further.  
Finally managing to move it, Edward was careful as he slowly pulled it off. He had to bite his lip to hold back a gasp, seeing more blood on Host’s face. His lips barely with colour, chapped and dry. His throat must be hurting _terribly_.

“We’ve got it.”, Green said when the collar was off, Edward able to shake off the shock and terror of seeing his friend like this. Taking shaky breaths, he nodded slightly.  
“Alright.. let’s- let’s get out of here.”, Edward said softly. They both carefully made sure that there was nothing more attached to Host, and that anything bleeding wasn’t threatening, before Green picked Host up. He laid limp in Green’s arms, not moving, barely _breathing_.

Edward didn’t want to know what condition the Jims and Dark must be in, but he was mentally preparing himself to take care of them all for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smth else, but, staring at my art on the wall in sticker form made me think of this  
> Terrible summary, I know, but it's been an AU of which I've been thinking about a lot but never got any full things on, really  
> Just, the egos "fused" with something that is _them_.  
> Like the Host and his radio set up stuff. Or a Jim with the camera on his head (like one of the mobs in bendy and the ink machine?)  
> but i never knew all of the egos and shit so i never did anything with it  
> but now i did because  
> i wanted more host in pain and edward being sad cus host is in pain
> 
> perhaps this should get a second chapter?  
> dunno cus. all four of them will be with ed for qutie some time, especially host.  
> perhaps if anyone wants it lol


End file.
